


Day With The Boys:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Behind The Scenes: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Beaches, Behind the Scenes, Bonding, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Family, Fishing, Friendship, Fun, Gen, General, Male Bonding, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax - Freeform, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Daniel, & Alex takes Scott out spear fishing, cause he never did it before, & wants to try it, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Behind The Scenes" series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day With The Boys:

*Summary: Daniel, & Alex takes Scott out spear fishing, cause he never did it before, & wants to try it, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Behind The Scenes" series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Oahu, & it was definitely the perfect day, to enjoy a day off from the **_"Hawaii Five-O"_ ** Set, Daniel Dae Kim, who played Chin Ho Kelly thought to himself, **"Scott will definitely enjoy this, once he gets into it, like Alex did"** , He smiled, as he thought of his two co-stars, Alex O'Loughlin, & Scott Caan, who became brothers to him, over the past 5 years, since the show had started, He whistled a happy tune, as he packed a picnic for the three of them.

 

Meanwhile, Scott Caan, aka Danny "Danno" Williams was frantic over what he just agreed to, as he was getting his gear ready, that he just brought. He thought to himself, **"What the fuck did I agree to, & get myself into ?"**, He shook his head in disbelief, cause he hopes that Daniel appreciates him being a great friend, & willing to try this. He kissed his girlfriend, Kacy Byxbee, & his new baby daughter, Josie James, "goodbye", Alex O'Loughlin, who plays Steve McGarrett just pulled up, & waved at the girls, & opened the door for his partner to come in.

 

"It will be okay, Mate, Daniel is an expert when it comes to this, He would not put us in danger, He would never lead us to a dangerous spot, Let's just trust him, OK, Scotty ?", The Blond Actor smiled, & said, "Yeah, You're right, I am being a goof, He worked hard on making this a great day for all of us, since we had that grueling week, I will relax now", Alex patted him on the arm, & said, "That's a boy", & they went to pick up their best friend now, cause he said he found the perfect spot for them to do this.

 

Daniel kissed his wife, & headed out, as soon as he spotted Alex's Silverado, He stored the main gear in the back, & hopped in, "Hey, Guys, Ready for some fun ?", The Handsome Asian Actor said with a dazzling smile. Scott said nodding his head, "I am", Alex replied, as he was focused on the road, "Count me in", "Great, Thanks for trusting me", & Daniel proceeded to give Alex directions to the spot, that he found.

 

When they got there, Scott took one look at the spot, & said with a grin, "Hey, Not bad, Daniel, Not bad at all", as he got out of the truck, & started to unpack the gear, Alex was right along with him a minute later, & said agreeing, "Definitely, A spot worth coming to over & over again", Daniel was happy that his friends liked it, & helped them unpack everything, & took what was neccessary for the boat.

 

Once they got into the boat, Alex got them unlatched, & they went out to where the best fish is, Daniel suggested that Scott watched first, til he gets the idea. After awhile, Alex said with a smile, "Okay, Scotty, Your turn," Before Scott can get ready, Alex & Daniel gave him a crash course in the safety signals, & then sent him off to do his thing. The Blond rose back to the surface, & had a nice big fish in his hands on a spear, "Nice !", Daniel exclaimed happily, as he took one arm, & Alex said agreeing, "You are a natural", They got him into the boat, & then each took their turns, & Scott went down a couple more times, til they have enough fish to last them for a month to bring back home.

 

Once they were on land, They changed their clothes, & the sun was setting, They relaxed with a couple of beers, & they watched the sunset, as they had a fire going, "Thanks, Guys, This was one of the best days of my life", Scott stated proudly, & he would come back, if Daniel & Alex wants to come back again, The Aussie Actor said smiling, "You did great for your first time, Caan, We are proud of you", The "Lost" Star said agreeing, "Yeah, we are definitely are proud of you, Soon you will be better at this than me", Scott took that as a compliment, & he raised his beer bottle & said exclaiming, "To Friendship !", Alex & Daniel mirrored his gesture, & clinked their bottles against their friend's, exclaiming, "To Friendship !", & they watched the sun set over the horizon, & they gathered their things, & put out their fire, & packed everything in the car, & headed for home, They hope for more days like this one in the future, cause they never know if they are gonna get another one again.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
